Cinco Minutos de Fama
by CherieVicky
Summary: Se nosso querido Seiya tivesse assistido Silvio Santos,ele não passaria por isso!


Cinco minutos de fama

- Puxa!Ainda bem que encontrei alguém!-diz um homem saindo de um escritório que aparentemente, devia ser de advocacia- Você podia dar uma força pra mim garoto?

-Ahn...depende!-diz nosso amado Seiya

-É coisa fácil!É só você tomar conta do meu escritório,enquanto dou uma saidinha!

-Ah...então ta bom...parece ser fácil!Mas....o que eu ganho em troca tio?

-Que tal um doce?- diz o homem que não gosto nadinha de ser chamado de tio

-Só um?Poxa que mão-de-vaca!

-Ora garoto não seja mal-educado!Quando voltar lhe trago uma pizza de mussarela!Assim está melhor?

-Aeeee!Está ótimo tiozão!Mas trás um refri também pode ser?

-...ok,ok...Sente ai na minha mesa e se o telefone tocar,atende ok?

E Seiya senta em cima da mesa.

-Hey garoto!Saia de cima da mesa!

-Ueh porque?O senhor mesmo disse para eu me sentar na mesa!-diz Seiya cheio de razão.

*PQP!Que menino burro!*-Pensa o homem- Olha menino,senta na nesta cadeira ai e se o telefone tocar diz que o João foi almoçar ok?

-João?Que João?Aquele irmão da Maria ou aquele do Pé de Feijão?

-EU SOU O JOÃO GAROTO!-diz João gritando como a Rochele de "Todo mundo odeia o Chris"-Bom estou saindo,fique ai,atenda o telefone se tocar e logo lhe trago uma pizza e um refri!

-Beleza Creusa tio João!Bom almoço!

-Thau!

João sai do escritório e se lembra que as pizzarias estão fechadas no horário do almoço mas, logo se lembrou que em padaria também tem pizza e nos mercados também!

-Hihihi!Eta coisa boaaa!- diz Seiya colocando os pés na mesa!-Se o telefone tocar eu digo : Aloooou o Senhor João foi almoçar!Thau!

E logo toca o telefone! TRIIM

-Aloou?

-_Alô?É da Farmácia?_

-Ixi!Não!Aqui é...

-_Como é que eu to falando com um "xarope" então?hauhauhauha _CLIC!-e o engraçadinho desliga o telefone

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!Que idiota!Depois falam que eu que sou idiota!-diz Seiya muito bravo!

Daí,toca a capainha DIM DOM

-Sim?-diz Seiya abrindo a porta

-Foi daqui que pediram sorvetes?-diz um jovem entregador

-Bem...eu não sei...é que eu...

-Foi daqui mesmo- diz o jovem-cinco casquinhas de morango que já foram pagas!

-Ai caramba o que eu faço com essas cinco casquinhas?Bem que podia comer todas!Nãoooo isso não se faz!Depois eu vou comer uma pizza e tomar um refri sozinho!-diz Seiya quando entra no escritório,segurando as 5 casquinhas de morango ( nhami,nhami eu amo sorvete).

E logo toca o telefone de novo!TRIM TRIM

-Alooou?

-_Foi engano!Com quem quer falar?_

-Como é?Mas foi você que ligou sou doidão!

-_Ah,não!Deve ser ter sido a pessoa que ta batendo na porta!_

-Eitaaaa!

E não é que a tem alguém na porta mesmo? DIM DOM

-Sim?

-Olha aquiii!Pizzas quentinhaa!Já paga também!-diz o mesmo jovem entregador (mas que empresa é essa que vende pizza e sorvete que faz entrega?)

-Não meu!Como é que eu vou segurar as casquinhas e essas 5 caixas de pizza??

-Nem vem!O endereço é esse aqui mesmo!Tó,segura aí!Thauzinho!

-Ai minha nossa!-diz Seiya segurando 5 sorvetes em uma mão e 5 caixas de pizza empilhas na outra mão ( por que ele não coloca as 5 caixas na mesa?Ai que burro dá zero pra ele!)

E adivinhem...toca o telefone de novo! TRIMM TRIMM

-Ai caracolis!Como vou atender agora?-e ele atendeu o telefone!Não me pergunte como porque quem me contou essa história foi o Shun e aquele salame verde esqueceu de me dizer como o Pegaso atendeu o telefone....ou será que ele contou e eu não me lembro?Enfim,vamos continuar!

-Alooou?-diz Seiya ao atender o telefone com uma voz meio desesperada

-_Aqui é o encanador!_

-Que encanador?

-_Aquele que ficou de consertar o vazamento da parede!_

E na parede em frente a mesa de João começa a sair água!Coitado do Seiya!

-CARACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!NÃO TO ACREDITANDO!-diz Seiya colocando o dedo no buraquinho por onde a água saia!

DIM DOMM!A campainha toca e como Seiya deixou a porta aberta,o mesmo jovem entrega e entrega uma macarronada pra Seiya!Agora imagem a cena!Seiya está com um dedo no buraco da parede,com a outra mão segurando 5 sorvetes e com a macarronada ( que estava em um prato branco segundo Shun me disse) apoiada em um dos pés!Que sufoco!

-Ai minha nossa!Isso ta parecendo prova de reality show!Ou ainda uma prova do Topa tudo por Dinheiro!Mas eu to fazendo tudo isso por uma pizza de mussarela e um refri!!!!!-diz Seiya desesperado

E de repente, o jovem entregador entra de novo no escritório e entrega 2 caixas de frango xadrez ( tipo aqueles do China in Box sabem?).Eita empresa boa né?Entrega sorvetes,pizza,macarronada e frango xadrez!Mas dessa vez, Seiya pediu para o moço colocar os frangos em cima da mesa.(Até que enfim!)

-ESSA PAREDE VAI CAIR!-grita alguém lá de fora

-O queeeeeeee?Será que é essa parede?Ai nãoooooo...

CABRUMMMM! E a parede cai mesmo em cima do pobre Seiya!!!!

-UEH?O que é isso?Tijolo de isopor?Coisa de Chapolin!-diz Seiya com voz de cansado todo melado de sorvete e macarronada

-Hhuahuahuahuaauh Sorria Seiya!Você está no programa "Pegadinhas dos Trouxas"!- diz João que chega com um microfone e logo atrás dele está o jovem entregador de nobre coração que vai todo os dias ao bosque buscar lenha ( brincadeira pessoal é eu falei tanto em jovem entregador que isso me lembro da camponesa de nobre coração que vai todos os dias ao bosque buscar lenha) com uma filmadora ou seja,Seiya está num programa de televisão!

-Teve seus cinco minutos de fama,garoto!Não ficou chateado com a brincadeira,ficou?diz João agora colocando o microfone perto da boca de Seiya

-Ahn..não não tio...então quer dizer que eu não vou ganhar pizza e nem refri?

-Não ahuahuha mas vai até aquela pessoa ali e pega uma caixinha por ter participado da pegadinha!

-Ah então ta!-diz Seiya todo feliz indo pegar dinheiro com uma mulher com camiseta do programa de TV

Depois de comer as pizza de mussarela e tomar um refri de laranja,Seiya pensa:

*Nunca mais vou cair em pegadinha!Que mico!"

Saindo da padaria onde ele estava,avistou um papelão grande que parecia uma parede escrito : OLHE! E em cima da frase,tinha uma seta apontando para um buraco! E parecia que alguém estava escondido atrás do papelão,alias uma pessoa só não duas,pois se ouvia :

-É UM TATATA!É UMA TATATA

Seiya não pensou duas vezes e colocou o cabeção no buraco e tomou uma torta na cara!Hhuahuah só o Seiya mesmo para cair nessa pegadinha velha do Silvio Santos!

-PQP!Pelo menos agora eu tenho mais uns minutos de fama!-diz Seiya limpando o rosto e indo pegar mais dinheiro com a produção.

-ENTÃO É DOIS TATATA!É DOIS TATATA!

**Moral da historia**: Não seja um Seiya salame que não vê Silvio Santos porque só quem não assiste para cair nessas pegadinhas do tempo que Cavaleiros do Zodiaco passava na Manchete!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da história que foi baseada na historinha em quadrinho Cinco minutos de fama da Mônica (isso mesmo aquela do Mauricio de Sousa, aquela do vestido vermelho,aquela do coelho azul que chama Sansão,aquela do parque que tem o nome dela no Shopping El Dourado que alias eu não sei se ainda o parque é lá mas só sei que amava o Parque da Mônica) que se encontra no Almanaque da Mônica número 89 que custava R$3,20.


End file.
